Not Alone
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "You are not alone…we are not alone."


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "You are not alone…we are not alone"

A/N: A fluffy oneshot requested by Lady Seraphina Lightwood. I hope you like it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Not Alone**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The night's cool breezes caused the leafless trees to shiver, but the lone sentinel did not react to the cold or the nip of the wind. His thoughts were miles and years away as he gazed up at the stars performing their nightly dance. His thoughts were full of death and sorrow. It had been long since he had last seen and spoken with his father, longer still since he had last felt his mother's touch. Her memory was fading more as the years between now and the last time Selene walked Narnia's soil stretched ever further. It had been over a century now, but he wished the memory of his dam were clearer.

His memories of his sire, though, they were still clear for the most part. His lessons were the clearest, lessons about how a Centaur was to conduct himself and to follow Aslan's ways…and how to recognize one's limits. There were times, especially in these last few years, that he had greatly missed being able to seek his sire's counsel or the gentle wisdom of his dam, that much he still remembered of her. He looked up at the stars, noting the differences in their brilliance and their dance as he watched them from this camp in the Western Wild between Narnia and the country of Sisemaal.

Watching the stars, he admitted that he felt the loss and the loneliness that accompanied his being the last of his family. Oh, he had distant cousins and some great-aunts and uncles, but Jadis' efforts had claimed what little close family he had had during her Long Winter. He missed them and he felt his parents' absence strongly, more strongly tonight than at other times.

"Lion for your thoughts?"

He glanced down at Alambiel who was holding out a Lion. "You are attempting to buy my thoughts?"

She smiled, the light of the full moon being more than enough for him to see in her face a flash of humor that was tinged with some deeper emotion, and turned his hand so she could place the gold coin in the center of his palm. "Well, the traditional saying is 'penny for your thoughts' but Narnia doesn't have pennies." Alambiel glanced up at him and he saw the deeper emotion reveal itself as love while she pushed against his fingers until he curled them over the Lion, "And, your thoughts are worth at least as much as a single Lion to me." She paused then continued in a teasing tone, "But you only get one, Kentauri, because I don't have that much carrying money with me."

Oreius smirked slightly but didn't say anything. Alambiel stepped closer, "Where are your thoughts tonight, my Oreius? Please tell me…I did already pay."

He sighed and led her a little further from the camp, which was somewhat risky but he wanted privacy. "I was thinking of my parents and how I miss them. I was thinking…I am alone and without close family."

Alambiel laid her hand on his arm, "You are not alone, Oreius. You have a family still, just not one of blood. You have Ardon and Alithia, friends and siblings. You have the Four. You cannot tell me that after all you did for Peter to help him make Vidar see reason, you don't think of those colts as your own because I know you do and I know you care just as much for their sisters. I also happen to know that they think of you as a surrogate father." Her grip on his arm tightened as she whispered, "Tá tú dom agus ní féidir liom a bhfuil sé ar intinn chun ligean ach a théann tú. Níl tú féin." _(You have me and I don't intend to just let you go. You are not alone.)_

Alambiel smiled up at him as she patted his hand, the one still holding the gold coin, "Oreius, I love you and I chose you. You miss your family and I miss mine too, but we are both so blessed by Aslan as to have been given new families, not of blood, but of the heart. And, one day, hopefully, we will be our own family. You are not alone…we are not alone."

Oreius finally smiled as he covered her hand with his free one, "You're correct, Sepphora, I am not alone. In fact, according to your description, I am quite crowded."

She shook her head in fond exasperation, "That was horrible. Although, if you are attempting to joke (however badly), I suppose my Lion has been well spent."

He chuckled, "It was not that terrible of a joke."

"Well, I understand you're rusty. You know you should practice telling jokes more often. Eventually, you'll be able to joke and not make everybody stop and stare in shock and awe."

"Alambiel."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to know my thoughts now?"

"No thanks, I'm broke."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Something short and sweet, I hope y'all enjoyed it. If you have any requests or suggestions for other stories, let me know via a review or PM. **


End file.
